The present invention concerns photographic still camera of the type having an objective which can be moved from an extended, operative position in which it projects out from the camera housing to a retracted, inoperative position in which it is retracted into the camera housing for dimensional compactness of the camera, e.g., when the camera is being carried about and not in use.
With known cameras of this type the objective is moved between extended and retracted position by hand, the extended position into which the objective is manually brought generally being its infinite-subject-distance focal setting.